El Corazón de un Lobo
by EroLadyLawliet
Summary: Oneshot (en dos partes). Durante una temible tormenta Kagome se separa de sus amigos y acaba perdida, por suerte alguien logra encontrarla a tiempo y cobijarla en una cueva. A la cálida luz de una hoguera y con el arrullo de las gotas de lluvia un demonio podrá, por fin, descubrir su corazón frente a la mujer que ama.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclarmer: Los personajes y el universo de este fanfic no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la querida y adorada Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue escrita para divertir y entretener.**

He aquí un pequeño oneshot (en dos partes) sobre mi personaje preferido del anime/manga de Rumiko Takahashi Inuyasha: **Koga, el líder de los demonios lobo del Oeste**. Espero que os guste ^^

…

**..**

**.**

**-.-****El Corazón de un lobo****-.-**

**.**

**..**

…

**1.**

Fuera de la cueva la tormenta continuaba maltratando al bosque con una furia casi animal.

Aunque estaba a una profundidad considerable de la entrada, Kagome podía escuchar la violencia con que arremetía contra los árboles. No había truenos, pero las embestidas del viento y sus furiosos aullidos eran casi igual de aterradores aquella noche. Las ráfagas de agua golpeaban la roca sobre su cabeza y hasta ella llegaba esa sensación de frialdad.

Su ropa aún estaba mojada; la veía totalmente aplastada por el peso del agua, extendida junto al fuego de la pequeña fogata que tenía delante. Y de vez en cuando oía distintos sonidos de goteo, provenientes de los diversos rincones de la cueva por donde se estaba filtrando el agua.

Cada pocos minutos sentía un nuevo y aún más potente escalofrío que agitaba su cuerpo enfermo. Notaba la punta de su nariz congelada, así que trató de hundirla en las pieles que cubrían su cuerpo semi desnudo y pudo percibir algo de calidez. También le llegó un olor potente de aquellas pieles; era un aroma muy familiar para ella, el del bosque. Se había acostumbrado a él desde la primera vez que viajó al Japón Feudal gracias al pozo del Templo de su familia. Todos los viajes y aventuras que había vivido allí habían sido al aire libre, en la naturaleza más pura, esa que en su época moderna comenzaba a escasear.

No era el olor de Inuyasha; él tenía su propio olor, tan fuerte y característico que ni siquiera el del bosque podía empañarlo.

Lo que apreciaba en esas pieles era la madera centenaria de los árboles, una exótica combinación de plantas que se le hacía conocida y desconocida al mismo tiempo, el olor almizclado de los animales salvajes… esos solo eran los que podía identificar. Porque si respiraba hondo (con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban) podía captar más cosas. Le parecía percibir el olor del viento que cortas con tu cuerpo cuando vas saltando a toda velocidad, el del agua que fluye muy fría por un arroyo que rozas con el dorso de la mano para refrescarte la nuca un día de calor. El del sol… cuando más caliente llamea y te ciega tanto que te obliga a cerrar los ojos y caminas sin ver lo que tienes frente a ti.

Por supuesto no podía "oler" esas cosas, pero era capaz de adivinarlas. O quizás sería que eran cosas que su mente asociaba al dueño de esas pieles y por eso su olor se lo recordaba.

_¿Así huele un lobo?_ Se preguntó, ensimismada, con los ojos fijos en el techo de la cueva. Sus manos sujetaban el borde de las pieles suavemente a la altura de su nariz.

La hundió de nuevo y aspiró. Le gustó ese olor, era varonil y reconfortante, tan confiable. Y la calidez que desprendía la piel era más suave de lo que nunca habría pensado. Al principio le había dado vergüenza quedarse solo con la ropa interior bajo ella, pero él tenía razón; la única forma de que su uniforme se secara era quitárselo y ponerlo cerca del fuego.

De algún modo, notaba el frío que provenía del exterior y se le erizaba la piel de los brazos; pero por otro estaba envuelta en esa hermosa calidez de las pieles y de las llamas danzarinas del fuego, con su tenue crepitar.

Si tan solo se encontrara un poco mejor… Pero la fiebre estaba adormeciendo ya sus extremidades volviéndolas pesadas. Muy pronto se encontraría peor y a pesar de todas las cosas por las que había pasado en sus aventuras, sintió un temor irracional a empeorar estando allí sola.

Recostada sobre la pared de roca, giró levemente el rostro hacia el lugar donde, unos metros por delante, estaba la entrada a la cueva. Pero solo oyó la tormenta.

_¿Dónde te has ido?_ Pensó cansada.

Enderezó de nuevo la cabeza y sintió su pelo deslizándose, aún algo mojado, por su hombro desnudo. Estaba tan agotada. Quería mantenerse despierta pero los ojos le escocían, y sentía el eco de un molesto dolor de cabeza. Finalmente, dejó caer los párpados por un segundo o dos y apreció un gran alivio en su malestar.

_Puede que solo necesite dormir un poco_ se planteó, apretando los ojos. Volvió a mirar al fuego y esta vez la luz le hizo daño.

_Koga… ¿dónde te has ido?_

Fue lo último que pensó antes de sucumbir al sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome despertó de golpe, asustada, de un sueño muy convulso que la había atrapado con violencia. Se echó hacia delante, apoyada en la roca y su cabeza gruñó con una punzada, a causa del movimiento. Parpadeó, confusa, todavía con la última palabra de su sueño atascada en sus labios.

_¡Inuyasha! _

Pero no llegó a decirla. Su pechó se movió, enloquecido por el estúpido terror que acompaña siempre a un sueño de tales características; eso hizo que se fijara en que su sujetador había quedado al descubierto, así que rápidamente y con gran pudor agarró las pieles y tiró de ellas hasta su barbilla. Del tirón, sus piernas quedaron al descubierto hasta sus rodillas, pero no le prestó atención. De pronto estaba algo sofocada.

—¿Ya has despertado?

La voz, imprevista, la asustó tanto que no pudo sujetar un chillido.

—¡Ahh!

—Tranquila, soy yo —Una figura apareció entonces en su campo visual. Al principio, alta y oscurecida por las sombras de la cueva, le hizo temblar. Pero esta siguió avanzando hasta que la luz del fuego reveló la identidad que ocultaba.

—¡Koga! ¡Has vuelto! —murmuró la chica, aliviada al ver el rostro del demonio lobo. No obstante, siguió apretando un puño contra la piel que cubría su semi desnudez—. Lo siento, me has asustado —Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Le observó entonces, el chico tenía un aspecto curioso sin su ristra de pieles colgada a la cintura. Esas eran, justamente, las que la cubrían ahora a ella y Koga únicamente llevaba las necesarias para cubrir sus… _zonas más delicadas_.

Tanto su indumentaria como su cabello negro estaban empapados, así como su cola de lobo. Su piel morena brillaba por la humedad, así que no debía hacer mucho que había regresado a la cueva.

—He recogido algo de leña —Le indicó el chico—. Pero está tan mojada que no sé si servirá para alimentar el fuego toda la noche.

Kagome se incorporó un poco más, apoyando su espalda desnuda en la roca y se palpó el pelo mientras dirigía su mirada, una vez más a la entrada de la cueva.

—¿Aún… sigue la tormenta?

—Cae con fuerza, pero lo peor es el viento. Apenas se ve nada ahí fuera y ya ha anochecido —Le explicó el otro. Se sentó sobre sus fuertes piernas y retorció su fuerte cabello oscuro para escurrir una gran cantidad de agua que cayó sobre el suelo de la cueva. Después hizo otro tanto con su cola de lobo—. No es seguro salir ahora. Es mejor pasar aquí la noche y mañana cuando escampe yo te ayudaré a encontrar a tus amigos.

—Supongo que te habrá sido imposible encontrar su rastro con tanta lluvia…

—A duras penas pude encontrar el tuyo para regresar aquí.

Kagome le miró desde el otro extremo de la cueva. Se preguntó por qué Koga se había sentado tan lejos de ella… quizás no quería incomodarla debido a la poca ropa que llevaba encima.

No obstante se congelaría sino se acercaba más al fuego.

—Tampoco he podido encontrar tu bolsa, ni tu arco —Continuó explicando él—. Es complicado captar olores ahí fuera.

—Tranquilo, está bien —dijo ella, con una sonrisa agradecida. En realidad, habría estado bien tener su mochila. Allí llevaba algún que otro recambio de ropa, además de unos cuantos medicamentos que no le vendrían mal si su malestar iba en aumento—. Koga, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. No sé qué habría sido de mí ahí fuera si no hubieses aparecido.

El chico lobo recuperó su sonrisa confiada de siempre.

—Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Kagome —le dijo con su natural, aunque encantadora, fanfarronería—. Siempre cuidaré de ti.

La chica siguió sonriendo. Sí, sabía que pasara lo que pasara, podía confiar plenamente en Koga.

¡Y pensar que durante su primer encuentro ese chico la había secuestrado para usarla en su batalla contra los demonios pájaros! Entonces a Koga solo le preocupaba hacerse con los fragmentos de la esfera que tenía el líder del clan de los pájaros y ella, por ser la única que podía detectar los fragmentos, llamó su atención. Tanto así que, sin conocerla de nada, declaró ante todos sus seguidores lobos que la haría su esposa. ¡Menuda bofetada que le propinó Kagome entonces por tan estúpido comentario! Mira que decir una cosa así delante de todos…

Pero finalmente, trabajando juntos, vencieron a los pájaros con ayuda de Inuyasha, claro. Y el tema del matrimonio quedó en un segundo plano… Desde entonces, Koga siempre se había preocupado por ella de un modo especial, siempre que se encontraban la vigilaba y protegía si es que había algún peligro. Al principio, a Kagome solo le hacía gracia porque esas atenciones del lobo hacían aflorar los celos de Inuyasha (por más que él lo negara después), pero ella sabía que el afecto de Koga era sincero, se lo había demostrado muchas veces. Y por supuesto, ella también sentía algo especial por él, aunque Inuyasha siguiera siendo el único que poblaba sus pensamientos.

Dobló sus rodillas para apoyar la cabeza y fijó los ojos en el fuego, en las ascuas que se balanceaban sin parar. También le llegaba, de refilón, el resplandor incandescente de los fragmentos de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus que Koga tenía en sus piernas; brillaban con pureza. Eso era porque, a pesar de que Koga era un demonio, su corazón era totalmente puro.

—Aún me pregunto cómo es que has acabado perdida en el bosque, bajo esta tormenta —comentó Koga, retomando la conversación. La chica alzó los ojos hacia él con el corazón tembloroso. Anticipó la pregunta antes de que él la formulara—. ¿Dónde se ha metido el chucho?

Un estremecimiento la golpeó y volvió a sentir el frío de la tormenta. Se encogió aún más, agarrándose las piernas con los brazos por debajo de las pieles.

—Inuyasha tuvo que marcharse a un lugar —respondió de forma escueta.

—Pensé que siempre ibas con él. ¿Cómo pudo dejarte atrás?

—Hay sitios a los que Inuyasha debe ir y a los que yo no puedo… ni quiero seguirle —respondió, con dolor. No era exactamente un sitio el problema, sino más bien la persona que lo esperaba allí—. Me quedé con Miroku y los demás, pero cuando empezó la tormenta fuimos atacados por unos demonios ciempiés y nos separamos.

Había sido su culpa. Todavía estaba demasiado triste y distraída porque Inuyasha se hubiese vuelto a ir tras una pista del paradero de Kykio y no dio lo mejor de sí en la batalla contra los demonios. Se vio superada por la violencia de la tormenta y antes de darse cuenta, no solo se había separado de sus amigos, sino que había perdido su mochila, su arco y sus flechas… y no sabía dónde estaba.

Aún estaba avergonzada por lo estúpida que había sido. Siempre sentía que debía esforzarse más que los demás en esos momentos; era la más débil del grupo pese a sus poderes espirituales y no soportaba ver como sus amigos peleaban siempre con un ojo puesto en ella, por si debían correr a salvarla en algún momento a un arriesgo de sus propias vidas.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con esa mujer? La que Naraku mató en el Monte Hakurei —Preguntó Koga, de pronto. Kagome enmudeció, no sabía que Koga conociera también a Kikyo—. El chucho se comportó de un modo extraño entonces.

. ¿Quién es ella?

Kagome se balanceó inconscientemente sobre el suelo y la piel descendió un poco, resbalando por sus hombros. ¡No quería hablar de ella y de Inuyasha!

Koga la escrutó desde su rincón y percibió la honda tristeza que desprendía su aura en esos momentos. También se dio cuenta de que las pieles ahora dejaban al descubierto más del cuerpo de la chica que antes; podía ver sus hombros y también el inicio de sus pechos, aplastados contra sus piernas y semicultos por su cabeza inclinada.

Apartó la mirada, nervioso, aunque su semblante se enrojeció sin remedio.

—Es una persona importante para Inuyasha —respondió Kagome, frustrada—. Nosotros vimos cómo Naraku la mataba pero… No es seguro que esté muerta.

. Inuyasha encontró una pista sobre ella, cree que podría estar escondida, así que fue a ver si la encontraba.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo? —inquirió él.

—¿Eh? ¿Conmigo?

—¿Te abandona para buscarla a ella? ¡Eso es terrible!

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú no lo entiendes, ellos dos tienen… una historia juntos desde hace mucho más tiempo —Trató de explicar. ¿Por qué demonios justificaba a ese perro idiota? Koga tenía razón, Inuyasha la había dejado tirada por Kikyo (una vez más); no, si siquiera por Kikyo, por una posible pista sobre ella. Sí que era terrible, por supuesto. Sin embargo…

—¿Y qué? ¡Una historia! ¡Vaya cosa! ¿Y tú qué? ¿Es que ese chucho no te es leal?

—No se trata de lealtad, Koga —dijo ella—. Se trata de… amor.

Porque Inuyasha aún amaba a Kykio. Sí, era una verdad dolorosa e hiriente, pero ella lo había aceptado hacía ya mucho tiempo, y también que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para interferir en eso.

—Precisamente, Kagome. El amor es ser leal a alguien por encima de todo —replicó Koga, mirándola fijamente a través del fuego—. Es por eso que yo siempre te seré leal.

. Jamás te abandonaría por ir detrás de otra mujer, viva o muerta. Pero no se puede esperar que un chucho sarnoso como ese tenga tan profundos sentimientos.

Kagome sabía que Koga era sincero y por eso su corazón se ensanchó al oír esas palabras. Apoyó la cabeza en la roca y cerró los párpados un momento… la marcha de Inuyasha le dolía muchísimo. Aunque hubiese sido ella quien le propuso que se marchara a buscar a Kikyo.

En cuanto oyeron a ese campesino hablar sobre una extraña sacerdotisa que iba por ahí exorcizando demonios, Kagome vio crecer la esperanza más genuina en los ojos del medio demonio, su ilusión, la vida de nuevo en ellos. Por eso le dijo que se fuera, incluso le sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara por ella.

Ese sacrificio que ella había hecho por él era… ¿por qué le era leal? ¿Era más leal a Inuyasha que a sus propios sentimientos?

Arrugó la nariz, esa idea no le gustó demasiado.

Un estornudo delante de ella la hizo volver a la realidad. La cueva, la tormenta, el frío y Koga, que seguía empapado y se frotaba la nariz con el puño.

—Koga, ¿por qué no te acercas un poco más al fuego? —Le propuso la chica—. Vas a enfermar tú también.

—No te preocupes, Kagome. Soy más resistente que cualquier humano.

—Quizás debería devolverte las pieles…

—¡No! ¡A ti te hacen más falta!

Echó un vistazo a sus ropas, pero seguían empapadas. Su cuerpo temblaba, todavía acechado por escalofríos, bajo las cálidas pieles, aunque sus piernas y sus pies expuestos comenzaban a enfriarse. La cabeza le dolía, ligera y un poco mareada… Empezaba a subirle la fiebre, tal y como había temido que ocurriera.

—Koga, por favor, acércate un poco —Le pidió, suplicante. No quería causarle más problemas al lobo después de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

—¿Seguro que… está bien para ti si me acerco?

—Seguro. No te preocupes.

Koga se levantó y aún un poco reticente, caminó hasta ella y se dejó caer suavemente a su lado, cerca del fuego. Kagome percibió el intenso frío que desprendía el cuerpo de su amigo, a pesar de lo cual su rostro moreno parecía estar muy colorado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la chica, girándose un poco hacia él. Ante ese gesto, Koga dio un respingo, se puso rígido y clavó sus ojos en la pared de enfrente—. No tendrás fiebre tú también, ¿verdad?

—Ah… no… no es eso —murmuró él.

—¿Qué es, entonces?

El rostro de Koga, muy tieso, enrojeció más aún en el silencio. Hasta que, en un rápido movimiento, sus manos viajaron hasta las pieles que la chica había dejado de sostener con la suficiente diligencia y tiró suavemente de ellas para volver a cubrirla. Hasta ese momento, Kagome no se había dado cuenta de que estas se habían deslizado demasiado hacía abajo.

Aunque Koga hizo todo sin mirarla directamente, fue muy acertado en sus movimientos. Pero en cualquier caso, la chica se sintió tan violenta que también apartó la mirada, agarrando la prenda con fuerza de nuevo.

—G-gracias —masculló, nerviosa—. No… me había d-dado cuenta.

—Ya… —Koga se pasó la mano por la nuca.

Por supuesto, un silencio incómodo les acompañó durante un rato. Los sonidos de la tormenta y los susurrantes estallidos del fuego se convirtieron en los protagonistas de la cueva.

A Kagome no le sentó muy bien ponerse tan nerviosa, tal estado de agitación no hizo sino empeorar su malestar. La cabeza le dolía cada vez más y un hormigueo nervioso empezaba a recorrerle el cuerpo por culpa de la fiebre. La tenue luminosidad de la cueva hacía que todo a su alrededor pareciera un poco irreal.

—Kagome… —La voz de Koga le sonó extraña, como lejana. Así que se volvió hacia él para tratar de entenderle. El chico seguía en la misma posición, las piernas cruzadas y flexionadas, la espalda recta, los puños apretados a ambos lados de su torso. Su largo cabello oscuro caía sobre la espalda en una cola formidable y su rostro… estaba tan serio como pocas veces le había visto.

—¿Qué… pasa?

—Tú sabes… cuanto te amo…

—Koga, no… ahora no es… —La cabeza le daba vueltas, no era el mejor momento para confesiones románticas—. Me has ayudado mucho y yo no…

—Yo jamás te abandonaría —siguió él, sin hacer caso. Se volvió para mirarla, clavando sus ojos azules en los de ella con decisión y templanza—. En nuestra tribu, una vez que elegimos a nuestra mujer jamás la dejamos atrás.

—Eso es precioso pero yo no… no me encuentro muy bien ahora mismo…

—Pero, ¿tú me crees? ¿Crees en mis sentimientos? Sabes que soy sincero.

Kagome apretó los párpados y abrirlos nuevamente, quedó igualmente anclada a los de él. Respiró hondo, notaba el rostro ardiendo y el corazón que le palpitaba con gran esfuerzo.

—Sí… claro que te creo —Se pasó la lengua por los labios, los tenía resecos y tan calientes como el resto del cuerpo—. Pero… ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo, Koga? Yo no sé… no puedo…

El chico bajó la mirada, dolido. Sabía lo que significaban esas frases inconclusas; Kagome era demasiado buena y dulce como para rechazarle con la auténtica contundencia que habría acabado con sus esperanzas para siempre. Él ya lo sabía, que el corazón de esa chica pertenecía a ese chucho pulgoso, aunque no alcanzaba a entender aún por qué. En especial, después de haber oído lo de esa extraña mujer que Inuyasha perseguía.

¿Por qué seguía amándole si el chucho perseguía a otra?

Él, Koga, estaba por ella completamente. Ninguna otra, humana o demonio, le importaba nada salvo ella. No había pensado en nadie más desde que la conoció. No había pensado en otra cosa más en que protegerla y hacerla su esposa para poder estar a su lado. Se lo había imaginado tantas veces; los dos juntos, liderando a las tribus de demonios lobo de Occidente y amándose el uno al otro hasta el fin de los días.

Eso era cuánto él quería. Incluso si ella se lo hubiese pedido le habría entregado sus fragmentos de la esfera. Esos fragmentos y la posibilidad que le ofrecían de hacerse más fuerte era todo lo que le había importado hasta entonces; ahora estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ellos tan solo con que ella se lo pidiese.

¡Y ya no podía soportarlo más!

—¡Kagome! —Exclamó, aún sin saber lo que diría a continuación.

Entonces, el rostro de la chica resbaló hasta su hombro. Koga se sobrecogió ante la suavidad de su piel, pero también debido al terrible calor que manaba de ella.

—¿Kagome? ¿Eh? ¿Me oyes? —Preguntó, alarmado.

—Koga… —susurró ella, adormilada—. Eres muy importante para mí… —El chico se quedó perplejo ante esas palabras—. Te lo prometo.

Y esas fueran sus últimas palabras antes de sucumbir a la fiebre.

—Kagome… —El demonio lobo apretó los dientes. Sabía lo que había que hacer en estos casos. Lo había visto en su tribu muchas veces.

Apoyó a la chica en la pared y se puso en pie para quitarse la armadura que portaba en la parte superior de su cuerpo y también la espada que llevaba en su cintura. Las palpitaciones de su pecho retumbaban por todas partes y rebotaban en las reducidas dimensiones de aquella cueva.

Cuando estuvo listo, se volvió hacia la chica, irremediablemente dormida. Alargó los brazos temblorosos hacia ella y apartó las pieles poco a poco. Sus nervios fueron en aumento cuanto más cuerpo de la joven era expuesto ante sus ojos; tan delicado y suave… Dedicó unos instantes a observar las extrañas (y diminutas) ropas que cubrían sus zonas más pudorosas más por pura curiosidad que por placer, jamás había visto algo así.

Se sentó de nuevo en el suelo y aguantando la respiración, por alguna razón que desconocía, cogió el débil cuerpo febril de Kagome y lo colocó sobre el suyo que se estremeció y ardió ante el contacto. Después cogió las pieles y volvió a cubrirla con premura. Eso le calmó y pudo volver a respirar.

El cuerpo de Kagome ardía intensamente por la fiebre y él tenía que conseguir que esta desapareciera. La chica, por el contrario, temblaba entre sus brazos que se cerraron con ferocidad, estrechándola contra él. La cabeza de ella quedó suavemente recostada en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del demonio.

Koga cerró los ojos, intentó imaginarse lejos de allí antes de que sus emociones se descontrolaran en su cuerpo. Se le venían imágenes a la mente… y no eran muy agradables. Aún recordaba el sonoro tortazo que Kagome le había dado durante uno de sus primeros encuentros y no tenía ganas de repetir; si ella despertaba y se daba cuenta de lo que Koga hacía… ¿Le daría tiempo a explicarle la razón para aquello antes de que la chica le partiera la cara por segunda vez?

Lo cierto es que sintió miedo.

Pero luego se imaginó la expresión de sorpresa y horror que surgiría en la cara del chucho si se enteraba de aquello y sintió un malsano regocijo que le calmó de nuevo.

_Chucho_… pensó, ufano, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la roca, para descansar un poco.

_¿Qué te parece esto?_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Transcurrieron unas cuantas horas, aunque para cuando Kagome volvió en sí la tormenta seguía aullando fuera de la cueva, el fuego se mantenía alimentado a duras penas con la poca madera que les quedaba y básicamente nada había cambiado demasiado, así que la chica no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida.

Al despertar, no se sintió mejor. Aunque ya no le dolía nada, su cabeza seguía mareada; pero al menos el frío se había ido. Antes de abrir los ojos, sintió de nuevo ese poderoso olor a bosque y la suavidad de las pieles sobre su cuerpo. Pero al intentar moverse, no pudo. Algo la rodeaba e impedía sus movimientos. La habían capturado y atado tantas veces, tantos demonios distintos que inmediatamente su cerebro se activó, asustado, y trató de pensar en un modo de huir.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos descubrió que sí estaba atrapada por un demonio, pero no del modo en que había creído.

_¿Koga?_ Su mente adormecida formó la palabra con gran esfuerzo, mientras aún con más dificultades, entornaba los ojos para mirar el rostro del lobo, casi pegado al suyo. Estaba dormido a su lado, o eso parecía, sobre el duro suelo de la cueva y ambos estaban cubiertos por sus pieles.

_¿Por qué no puedo moverme?_

Kagome lo intentó una vez más y entonces fue cuando notó dos fuertes brazos que la estrechaban, y también descubrió que si ya no sentía frío era precisamente porque su cuerpo estaba pegado al del lobo, que era tan cálido y suave como sus pieles.

_¿Cálido y suave?_

Kagome estiró la cabeza por encima del hombro del chico y vio su armadura tirada a un lado. El rostro se le encendió adivinando que lo se apretaba contra sus pechos y su estómago era el torso, también desnudo, de Koga.

_¿Qué está pasando aquí? _Se preguntó, confusa. Es que… ¿había pasado algo que no recordaba? ¿O quizás… estaba soñando? ¡Podía ser cosa de la fiebre! Eso la relajó un poco.

—Koga… —Le llamó en voz baja, pero el lobo solo se removió un poco, apretando sus manos en torno su espalda. Kagome trató de echar la cabeza hacía atrás para coger aire pero se sintió mareada y volvió a bajar el rostro.

Estaba a la misma altura que el de él, y la luz de la hoguera se lo mostraba con gran claridad. Pensó que nunca le había visto tan relajado, eso también le pasó con Inuyasha la primera vez que le vio profundamente dormido.

_No, no pienses en él_ se dijo, negando lentamente con la cabeza y apretando los párpados. No quería ponerse triste otra vez y preocupar a Koga.

El demonio respiraba profundamente a la vez que sus hombros se movían muy suavemente, el pelo largo y negro le caía por la espalda y Kagome se fijó en sus pestañas, de cerca parecían mucho más largas. Su boca por fin había dejado de estar tiesa; incluso cuando sonreía mantenía siempre un deje de rigidez. Quizás nunca estaba del todo relajado.

Desde que Naraku masacrara a sus compañeros de las tribus de los lobos Koga se había echado a la espalda la terrible tarea de la venganza y aunque él siempre aparentara jovialidad y despreocupación, ella estaba segura de que eso y el recuerdo de sus amigos muertos le pesaban mucho.

Pero él nunca se había mostrado taciturno con ella; siempre sonreía, siempre le dedicaba palabras alegres… y de amor.

Ella sabía que Koga la amaba de verdad.

En un principio pensó que solo se había encaprichado de ella por su habilidad para detectar los fragmentos de la esfera o porque era un espécimen extraño en esa época que había llamado su atención; incluso llegó a creer que solo la seguía persiguiendo porque así molestaba a Inuyasha, pero… Koga era demasiado sincero en sus palabras y sus actos. No mentía, ni exageraba… en verdad, la amaba. Y aunque ella intentaba ser amable y cariñosa con él, porque realmente le importaba… ¿era eso suficiente para corresponder a un sentimiento tan especial y generoso?

Quizás si Inuyasha fuera un poco más sincero en sus sentimientos, Kagome no vería las atenciones de Koga como algo tan preciado, ni se sentiría culpable por no saber responder a ellas.

Lo cierto es que Koga era un chico muy especial, a su manera, era dulce y generoso. ¡Ahí estaba, sino, cuidando de ella sin esperar nada a cambio! Siempre dispuesto a protegerla y a expresarle sus sentimientos. Cuando pensaba en ello… Kagome sentía algo muy cálido en su interior, en su corazón.

En ese instante, entre sus brazos, podía sentirlo y de algún modo, ese sentimiento estaba haciendo que su cabeza se sintiera cada más ligera, más vacía y perdida. O quizás sería la fiebre. Pero… lo cierto era que se sentía bastante bien, no era algo desagradable, sino solo un poco extraño.

Se mantuvo quieta para no despertar a Koga, pero al cabo de unos minutos, el chico lobo se agitó, frunciendo el ceño y acabó por despertar por sí mismo.

Sus ojos chocaron directamente con los de Kagome y su semblante se puso rojo al instante.

—Ka-Kagome… —murmuró, sobrecogido—. H-hola. Ya estás… despierta.

—Sí, y tú también.

No parecía enfadada por la situación, pero igualmente el chico se puso alerta. Sus brazos aún la sostenían y la mayor parte de su cuerpo seguía pegado al de ella, inevitablemente un temblor de miedo se adueñó de él.

—Yo… ¡Lo siento! —exclamó, presuroso.

—¿El qué?

—¡Pues esto! ¡Pero no es lo que piensas! —Comenzó a explicarse, azorado y con rapidez—. Es que tenías mucha fiebre y en mi tribu, la forma en que nosotros nos deshacemos de la fiebre es con el calor del cuerpo… ¿entiendes?

—¿Ah sí?

—¡Bueno, es algo que suelen hacer las madres con sus hijos, sobre todo! Nosotros no solemos ponernos enfermos acabada la infancia…

—Ya veo.

—Entonces… ¿no estás enfadada? —preguntó él, vacilante—. ¿No vas a pegarme?

Kagome parpadeó un par de veces, pero acabó sonriendo con bastante calma.

—Lo has hecho para ayudarme —dijo ella, bastante razonable para lo que el chico sabía sobre su carácter—. ¿Cómo iba a hacerte eso?

—Ahm… bien —aceptó Koga. ¿Se había librado de un nuevo tortazo? Y después de haber podido abrazar ese cuerpo tan suave durante un buen rato. Quizás estaba de suerte—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás mejor?

El rostro de la chica seguía tan colorado como unas horas atrás, cuando perdió el conocimiento. Sus ojos parecían algo desenfocados y Koga notaba los temblores de su cuerpo pegado al suyo. No le sorprendió, pues, la mueca con que le respondió ella.

—Creo que aún tengo fiebre —dijo, dejando caer sus párpados—. Es una pena que no encontraras mi mochila con mis medicinas…

—¿En esa bolsa tuya hay medicinas? —Koga se incorporó de golpe y las pieles que les cubrían descendieron dejando al descubierto la parte superior de sus cuerpos—. ¿Cómo no me lo has dicho antes? ¡Debo salir y encontrarla!

—¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso. La tormenta suena más temible que nunca…

—¡Pero las necesitas! ¡Tu fiebre está empeorando!

—No lo sé, igual ya ha empezado a bajar —respondió ella, aunque era evidente que mentía.

—Veamos —dijo el lobo y en un impulso que no pensó, se inclinó sobre la chica y acercó su frente a la de ella. La piel de Kagome ardía como el fuego, era evidente que la fiebre no estaba bajando—. Quizás esté más alta que antes… —La voz se le quebró cuando fue consciente de lo que había hecho. Estaba casi sobre ella, sus rostros prácticamente juntos. Los enormes ojos de la chica le miraban fijamente, sorprendida y confundida—. Yo… yo…

—Koga —masculló su nombre en voz baja, aunque él lo oyó por todas partes—. No quiero quedarme sola en esta cueva otra vez, por favor.

—Pero…

—Dijiste que no me abandonarías nunca.

Sí, lo había dicho, pero él se refería a irse detrás de otras mujeres. No obstante, dejarla en la cueva para salir a buscar aquella bolsa con las medicinas era por su bien. Sin embargo, Koga descubrió que no podía moverse, estaba paralizado por los ojos de Kagome y el modo en que esta le miraba.

Y de pronto, ante la atónita mirada del chico que no pudo parpadear si quiera, Kagome levantó su barbilla ligeramente y posó sus labios, ardientes por la fiebre, sobre los del lobo durante unos pocos segundos. Fue una presión mínima, casi ni podía llamarlo propiamente un beso pero fue tan dulce y tierno que el corazón del lobo se aceleró como un loco.

—Kagome… —susurró él, perplejo. Entonces, ella le sonrió suavemente y Koga se vio apresado por una locura que nunca antes había sentido.

Bajó su rostro y atrapó los labios de la joven con ferocidad y urgencia, sin pensar en nada más. La besó con una pasión que llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniendo dentro de él. Por fin ella le había dado la señal que tanto había esperado para dar el paso. ¡No podía haber sido más clara! Ya no tenía que dudar ni contenerse, así que se dejó llevar como si aquella fuera su última oportunidad en el mundo para ser feliz.

Dejó caer su cuerpo con suavidad sobre el de la chica y sus manos descendieron suavemente hasta la cintura de ella donde se anclaron con urgencia, aunque sin olvidar ser delicado. La acarició, la besó y ella no intentó en ningún momento alejarse o rechazarle; al contrario, separó sus labios para dejarle paso a la profundidad de su boca y alzó sus manos para acariciarle los brazos.

¿Aquello era real? ¿Estaba ocurriendo? Al fin podía dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, a la devoción infinita que sentía por ella, al deseo que había palpitado en él por tocarla y abrazarla desde el primer día y crecía cada vez que se encontraban.

Pero sus instintos fueron más rápidos de lo que pensaba y antes de darse cuenta, sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, exigiendo más cercanía e intimidad. Fue tan repentino que, asustado, se apartó de ella elevándose sobre sus rodillas y con la respiración acelerada. Le dolía el pecho, no sabía por qué.

Entonces levantó la cara para mirarla y la sombra de las dudas le invadió. ¿Qué estaba pasando en realidad? ¿Los sentimientos de ella habían cambiado tan rápido? Y la respuesta que se le ocurrió no le gustó.

_No puedo hacer esto_ se dijo, con frustración.

El rostro de Kagome ardía al igual que el resto de su cuerpo encogido debajo de él. En sus ojos bailaba el brillo de la fiebre, más peligroso que nunca, pero ella aún le sonreía.

—Kagome… —murmuró, derrotado. Ahora sí sabía por qué le dolía el pecho. Apretó los ojos y los puños contra la roca del suelo, antes de volver a mirarla—. ¿Sabes quién soy?

Ella arrugó las cejas, al tiempo que su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Parecía que eso le hiciera gracia.

—Eres… Koga —respondió, de todos modos. Y sonó segura, despierta; en ningún caso confusa o adormecida—. El gran líder de las tribus de demonios lobo del Oeste.

Eso último lo dijo en tono de burla, aunque hizo que el chico sonriera.

—Así que sabes que soy yo.

—¿Quién ibas a ser sino?

Por primera vez, ella le mostraba una expresión auténticamente amorosa y no pudo resistirlo. Bajó su rostro y la besó de nuevo, esta vez intentando refrenar el ansia que sentía para ser más delicado y tierno.

Su cuerpo, débil, volvió a descender poco a poco sobre el de ella y sintió el movimiento sinuoso de la chica, adaptándose a su forma, abrazándole, aceptándole a su lado mientras le devolvía el beso. Koga gruñó, extasiado por una felicidad que le era desconocida pero a la que acabó por sucumbir.

No pensó en nada más mientras la besaba y acariciaba bajo las pieles de su tribu, echó a un lado las responsabilidades que estaba abandonando por ella e ignoró a la vocecita que le recordaba que había unas leyes y unas tradiciones a las que más tarde tendría que rendir cuentas.

Cuando sus labios se separaron de nuevo, Koga bajó el rostro y posó los suyos sobre el cuello terso de la chica. Aspiró su olor, podía notarlo a pesar de que la enfermedad había dejado su propia esencia sobre ella.

—Koga… —Suspiró ella, levantando los brazos para abrazarle.

—Kagome… —dijo él—, te amo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hasta aquí la primera parte de este oneshot (un tanto larguillo y autoconclusivo).**

**Supongo que la mayoría de fans de este anime son seguidores de la pareja InuyashaXKagome, aclaro que yo también lo soy, siempre lo fui. Pero siento debilidad por Koga y algunas veces no pude evitar imaginarme que Kagome correspondía a sus sentimientos y él era feliz ^^.**

**Esta es una historia que ha sufrido muchos cambios desde que la imagine por primera vez hace más de diez años y solo ahora me atreví a escribirla, espero que os guste a todos y si es así me dejéis una pequeña review.**

**Muchas gracias a todos. Os mando muchos besotes **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclarmer: Los personajes y el universo de este fanfic no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la querida y adorada Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue escrita para divertir y entretener.**

He aquí un pequeño oneshot (en dos partes) sobre mi personaje preferido del anime/manga de Rumiko Takahashi Inuyasha: **Koga, el líder de los demonios lobo del Oeste**. Espero que os guste ^^

…

**..**

**.**

**-.-****El Corazón de un lobo****-.-**

**.**

**..**

…

**2.**

Finalmente la lluvia se detuvo. No de golpe, fue poco a poco.

La intensidad de las ráfagas se había ido deteniendo hasta silenciarse del todo hacía tan solo unos minutos; más o menos, al mismo tiempo que Kagome había caído dormida por tercera vez en esa noche.

Su cabeza reposaba sobre el brazo de Koga, su cuerpo se acurrucaba contra él que, tumbado de lado, la observaba y la sostenía cerca de su pecho. Su cuerpo ya no desprendía tanto calor, aun así, acercó su frente a la de ella de nuevo y lo comprobó. Al fin, pudo respirar aliviado.

—La fiebre se ha ido —susurró. Ella no le oía, estaba ya profundamente dormida. Su rostro, no obstante, seguía ribeteado de escarlata, especialmente a la altura de sus mejillas. Su expresión era tranquila, incluso sus labios sonreían levemente.

¿Era… feliz con lo que había pasado? Koga quiso creer que sí, al menos por el momento. Pero era consciente de que tal vez, cuando despertara y recordara lo que habían hecho, cambiaría de opinión. Ese pensamiento amenazó con arruinar la felicidad que sentía así que lo alejó de él de un zarpazo. Ni siquiera había amanecido aún, ¿por qué pensaba en ello? Todo era distinto a la luz del día, él ya lo sabía. No era un estúpido cachorro recién salido de la manada.

Lo sabía bien.

Pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que había sido su nombre el que ella había pronunciado todo el tiempo mientras se amaban. Sabía que era él quien la tocaba, no había sido el sustituto de ningún otro cuyo fantasma llenaba los pensamientos de Kagome.

No. Ella lo había mirado todo el tiempo. Había dicho su nombre. Había estado con él, y con nadie más. Durante ese tiempo, esa noche que habían compartido, ella había sido totalmente suya.

Así que debía estar feliz.

Aunque había algo en lo que no podía dejar de pensar mientras miraba el dulce rostro de Kagome, pegado a su pecho y sentía su respiración acariciando su piel.

—En mi tribu, cuando elegimos a nuestra mujer nunca la dejamos atrás —Le susurró, mientras acariciaba su pelo completamente seco—. Ni por otra mujer, ni durante una batalla… forma parte de nuestras leyes.

Por eso era habitual escoger mujeres fuertes, con valor. Casi siempre, eran escogidas de tribus amigas, demonios lobo del este o de otros lugares. Pero casi nunca se buscaba una esposa entre los humanos. Los humanos son débiles y necesitan ser protegidos a cada instante.

—A mí nunca me preocupó que fueras humana —susurró Koga—. Al fin y al cabo, soy el líder de la tribu. Y nadie puede decirme nada al respecto.

Sin embargo ser el líder no le eximía del sometimiento a las tradiciones ancestrales que ataban el comportamiento de su tribu, y que habían sido así desde los albores del tiempo. Cuando los primeros demonios lobo poblaban la tierra y conquistaban los territorios que a él le habían sido legados.

Según las leyes de su tribu, cuando un lobo se entregaba a una mujer como él lo había hecho con Kagome hacia unas horas, estaba obligado a hacerla su esposa. No tenía por qué ser inmediatamente, nadie esperaba que el matrimonio se llevara a cabo a la mañana siguiente pero… Esa unión que se había realizado entre sus cuerpos, debía ser para siempre.

Por supuesto, alguno de los dos podía no consentir en esa unión si es que realmente no estaban enamorados. Pero si se daba el caso, y el matrimonio no se producía; el lobo debía presentarse ante su tribu y aceptar el resto de su vida en soledad, pues no podría casarse con ninguna otra. Ni unir su vida a nadie más que no fuera ella.

Por eso la mayoría de matrimonios en sus tribus eran concertados en la niñez de los involucrados. Cuando la elección era libre y el amor entraba a formar parte de la decisión, el resultado podía no ser del todo exitoso. Y por encima de todo, estaba la continuidad del linaje de los demonios lobo. Su raza no podía desaparecer así como había sucedido con tantas otras.

Visto desde esa perspectiva, estando aún imbuido en esa alegría que todavía recorría su cuerpo, Koga no podía dejar de pensar que había cometido una estupidez que podría condenarle a la soledad para el resto de sus días.

—Bah, no me importa —determinó, bajando el rostro hasta rozar con la barbilla el cabello de Kagome.

El futuro… era incierto en aquellos tiempos, ¿verdad? Quien sabía lo que podía pasar en su misión de encontrar y acabar con el miserable de Naraku. Podía tener éxito o podía acabar como sus camaradas caídos. Pero él era feliz en esos momentos, con la mujer que quería con todo su corazón dormida entre sus brazos, después de haberla amado, de haber acariciado y besado cada parte de su cuerpo.

¿Y qué importancia tenía si no podía aspirar a casarse con ninguna otra cuando en su tribu se enteraran de lo que había hecho? Tampoco pensaba aceptar a nadie más que no fuera ella.

Y no pensaba ocultarlo, no era un cobarde. Tenía honor y no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Era el líder de la tribu y no se doblegaría ante los juicios de nadie más.

—Esto está bien, lo sé —susurró, cerrando los ojos. Sintiendo aquel cuerpo tibio junto a él. Seguiría siendo feliz todo lo que pudiera… al menos, hasta que el sol saliera y la noche acabara.

No era mucho tiempo, pero era todo lo que tenía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Huelo el bosque_ pensó Kagome saliendo poco a poco de su sueño.

Sus párpados se crisparon y su cuerpo se estiró, involuntario. La suavidad de las pieles y aquel olor la rodeaban todavía. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue que, finalmente, el fuego de la hoguera se había consumido. Bostezó sonoramente y al volverse sobre el suelo de la roca se encontró con su ropa seca a la altura de su rostro.

La vio porque, desde el túnel que conducía a la entrada de la cueva entraba una potente luminosidad. Se había hecho de día por fin; pero ya no oía la lluvia ni el viento, sino el suave trino de algún pajarillo que debía tener el nido cerca de la entrada.

Se incorporó sosteniendo las pieles contra su pecho y poco a poco, las deslizó hacia abajo. Todavía notaba ese olor por todas partes, el olor del bosque provenía de ella, de su piel… el olor de Koga.

_¡Koga!_ Pensó de repente. El corazón se le disparó, y las manos le temblaron al llevárselas a la cara. Se acordó de todo de golpe y cada centímetro de su cuerpo enrojeció. Miró a su alrededor buscando al lobo pero no le vio.

¿Se había ido?

—No, no seas boba… él no se iría —se dijo, muy segura. Alargó la mano hasta su uniforme y comenzó a vestirse sin pensar en nada en concreto. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo intentando peinarlo un poco y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba mucho mejor.

La fiebre se había ido y su cabeza volvía a estar en su sitio. Se rozó la frente con una mano y suspiró.

—Vaya…

Al cabo de unos minutos se atrevió a salir de la cueva. Dobló con cuidado las pieles de Koga y las llevó consigo, apretándolas contra sí recorrió el pequeño túnel siguiendo la luz y accedió al exterior.

Por supuesto, la luz pálida e intensa de la mañana la cegó con dolor y tuvo que levantar una mano para proteger sus ojos. Todo estaba mojado, la humedad cabalgaba sobre la brisa y le rozaba la piel. Escuchaba gotas caer al suelo en todas direcciones, cada rincón de aquella estampa que se presentaba ante sus ojos brillaba a causa del rocío y el sol.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y se internó entre los primeros árboles que vio, mirando a todas partes y aguzando el oído por si descubría algo, pero aparte del revoloteo de los pájaros y el viento, todo estaba en calma y en silencio.

Llegó hasta un claro y se detuvo a observar el azul del cielo. Sin poder resistirse, bajó la cabeza y hundió la nariz en las pieles para aspirar de nuevo ese olor. Esa vez no le hizo pensar en el bosque… solo pensó en Koga. Era su olor.

Y pensó también en todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Aún no se explicaba lo que le había pasado para hacer algo así. ¿Había sido cosa de la fiebre? ¡No podía echarle la culpa solo a eso! Aunque sus recuerdos eran extraños y un poco borrosos, sabía que ella había hecho lo que había querido, consciente de ello.

Pero, ¿por qué? Si ella amaba a Inuyasha. Estaba segura de cuáles eran sus sentimientos por el medio demonio. Pero… ya no estaba tan segura de lo que sentía por el lobo.

No se sentía arrepentida de haberlo hecho. Incluso ahora, ¿acaso no estaba sonriendo mientras aspiraba ese olor? ¡¿Qué le pasaba?! ¿Cómo había sido capaz de…? ¡Todo había sido tan natural, tan sencillo y agradable! Como si debiera ser así… pero, ¿por qué? Ni siquiera se había atrevido nunca a besar a Inuyasha, pero con Koga…

_Pervertida_ se riñó, enrojeciendo de nuevo y ocultando la cara en las pieles.

—Kagome.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Muy despacio se dio la vuelta y en mitad de aquel claro, se encontró con la imponente figura de Koga, justo frente a ella.

—Ho… hola —saludó, nerviosa. Quiso apartar la mirada al instante, pero se dio cuenta de que la expresión del chico era increíblemente seria y eso la intrigó. Sus ojos azules de pronto parecían incluso un poco fríos—. ¡Toma! —Exclamó, tendiéndole sus pieles—. Gracias…

El chico las cogió y con gran habilidad se las ató a la cintura. También llevaba su armadura y la espada de vuelta en su sitio, así que al fin se veía como siempre. Los fragmentos de la esfera de su cuerpo despedían destellos luminosos con cada uno de sus movimientos. Kagome apretó los labios y trató de pensar en algo que decir, pero no se le ocurría nada dada la situación tan extraña en la que estaban.

Justo cuando abría la boca para, al fin, decir algo, fue Koga quien carraspeó y habló:

—He encontrado el rastro de tus amigos —Le informó. Se dio la vuelta, inclinándose un poco y le ofreció su espalda—. Sube, te llevaré con ellos.

—Ahm… vale —murmuró ella.

Con bastantes nervios, se acercó al lobo y se cogió a sus hombros, casi al instante él la levantó sujetándola por las piernas y se puso en pie.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó de repente.

—Ah… sí. Mucho mejor.

Y en cuanto Kagome dijo esas palabras, Koga saltó y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en una dirección muy concreta. El impulso y la velocidad cogieron desprevenida a la chica, que tuvo que apretarse con más fuerza contra él y unir sus manos a la altura de su pecho para no temer caerse. El viento le golpeó la cara, así que cerró los ojos y ocultó el rostro en el hombro del chico; al aspirar volvió a captar ese olor y su cuerpo se estremeció sin querer.

Empezó a ser consciente de lo cerca que estaban de nuevo y de la fuerza con que los dedos de Koga apretaban sus piernas para sujetarla. El corazón le daba tumbos en el pecho ¿podría sentirlo él también?

¿Por qué estaba tan serio de repente? No lo entendía…

Oh… tal vez lo de anoche… ¿le había decepcionado? ¡Podía ser eso! La expresión de Kagome se contrajo por la vergüenza.

¡Bueno, era esperable! Ella no sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Jamás había hecho nada parecido y encima, la fiebre la tenía un poco atontada, ¡no era algo de lo que debiera avergonzarse! pero… ¿tan malo había sido como para que ahora él estuviera tan frío con ella? A Kagome le había parecido que todo estuvo bastante bien…

¡Era una tonta! Koga debía haberlo hecho muchas veces antes y tal vez esperaba algo más de ella. ¡Qué desastre!

Por fin, llegaron al final de aquel bosque y Koga aterrizó justo al inicio de un sendero que se abría paso hacia una zona, aparentemente, más poblada. La soltó en el suelo con cuidado y le indicó una dirección.

—Están por allí, a unos cuantos metros —le explicó, rehuyendo su mirada—. Puedes ir sola desde aquí.

De repente, Kagome se preguntó si Inuyasha estaría con los demás. ¿Había vuelto de su búsqueda? Quizás había tenido éxito encontrando a Kikyo y aún estaba con ella. En cualquier caso, no tenía intención de preguntárselo a Koga. A fin de cuentas él tampoco había dicho nada al respecto.

—Gracias —dijo ella. ¿Cuántas veces le había dado ya las gracias? ¡Parecía tonta! Se volvió hacia él, un tanto temblorosa y vaciló cuando se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Koga seguía fija en el suelo—. Esto… Koga… yo, lo de anoche… quiero que sepas que…

—No hace falta que lo digas —La cortó él. Al fin la miró, al tiempo que bajaba los puños ligeramente apretados—. Me imagino lo que sientes ahora y… no hace falta que volvamos a hablar de ello si es que te sientes… avergonzada.

¿Qué… estaba diciendo? Kagome frunció el ceño, confusa unos instantes hasta que por fin su lento cerebro le ofreció una explicación, no solo a esas palabras tan extrañas, sino también al comportamiento despegado del chico y a la seriedad en su semblante.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No quería decir eso! —Se apresuró a aclarar—. Yo solo… intentaba decirte que… lo de anoche, ¿sabes? Yo… nunca… lo había hecho… antes.

Los ojos del lobo se abrieron de golpe, al tiempo que echaba la espalda hacia atrás.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya! —exclamó, sorprendido—. Bueno, yo tampoco…

—¿Qué? ¿Ah… no? Vaya, yo pensé…

Los dos enmudecieron a la vez, con los semblantes de nuevo enrojecidos, desviaron la mirada a la vez. Kagome incluso se llevó las manos a la cara, como queriendo ocultarla. Entonces, Koga volvió a enderezarse.

—Tus amigos se mueven —Le dijo, tras olfatear lo que traía el viento—. Deberías irte o los perderás de nuevo.

—Sí, supongo… —afirmó ella. Le miró una vez más y alzó los brazos para abrazarle. Alcanzó su cuello poniéndose de puntillas y al instante sintió los brazos de él estrujándola con fuerza—. Gracias por todo, Koga. Si no hubiese sido por ti…

—Siempre estaré para ti, Kagome.

—Lo sé.

Al apartarse de él, bajó la cabeza y le besó en la mejilla, cerrando los ojos. Las manos de Koga sostuvieron su cintura. Pero cuando ella dio un paso atrás, atrapó sus manos y las elevó hasta su rostro. Koga las miró como si fueran algo increíblemente valioso y después las besó.

—Koga… —murmuró ella conmovida. Sonrió de nuevo cuando él la miró—. ¿Nos veremos?

—Muy pronto —Se despidió él, soltándola.

Kagome asintió, alegre y comenzó a alejarse por el sendero. Aunque no se volvió, él supo que siguió sonriendo al andar su camino.

La observó marchar y siguió mirando el lugar por el que el sendero continuaba hasta que supuso, ella habría alcanzado a sus amigos. Por suerte, el aroma del chucho no estaba entre ellos, aunque lo había captado no muy lejos de allí. Probablemente los alcanzaría en unas cuantas horas.

Esa idea hizo le pinchó en el corazón, pero se giró y empezó a caminar en la dirección opuesta.

Según se alejaba del sendero, de la cueva y el bosque se lo iba tragando, Koga notó que la presión de su pecho comenzaba a aligerarse; el aire de la mañana que respiraba le parecía más fresco y a menudo dejaba de caminar para observar algo nuevo que despertaba en ese lugar y llamaba su atención. Le costó un buen rato identificar qué lo que le pasaba era simple alegría.

Estaba alegre. Aún se sentía feliz.

Incluso al pensar de nuevo en su tribu y sus condenadas leyes, sintió que el corazón se le alzaba y palpitaba con fuerza, casi con impaciencia. Entonces, una idea apareció en su mente con fuerza.

_Kagome será mi esposa algún día._

Siguió caminando y la idea no se desvaneció, persistía en sus pensamientos como si se estuviera convirtiendo en una realidad.

_Estaremos juntos hasta el fin de los días._

Sí, estaba lleno de una seguridad casi demoledora. Era cierto, casi como si ya hubiese ocurrido.

Estaba seguro por esa última sonrisa. Cuando la había besado las manos, al alzar los ojos hacia el rostro de la chica, Koga esperaba encontrar, aunque fuera, un atisbo de arrepentimiento en su mirada pero no había sido así. Kagome le había sonreído, ruborizada y tímida… de un modo encantador, como si…

_¿Nos veremos?_ le había dicho.

Koga sonrió. Por supuesto que se verían. Ahora ya no tenía dudas, estaba más seguro que nunca de que algún día Kagome aceptaría ser su esposa, algún día le amaría tanto como él la amaba a ella. Y se olvidaría de ese chucho pulgoso…

_El chucho…_ recordó Koga. Notaba su apestoso olor acercándose cada vez más a Kagome y sus amigos. El olor, ¿eh? En esos momentos, Kagome todavía olía a él. Después de haber pasado toda la noche en sus brazos, su olor debía haber impregnado cada centímetro del cuerpo de la chica.

_¿Cuánto tardara ese chucho estúpido en notarlo?_ Se preguntó Koga, con una sonrisilla.

¡Ay, cuánto le gustaría estar delante cuando la narizota de ese perro rabioso captara su olor sobre Kagome!

Tendría que contentarse con imaginársela… Y solo con eso, se le escapó una risotada que retumbó por todo el bosque y terminó de aligerar su corazón de lobo.

-FIN-

**Aquí está el final de este oneshot. Era una historia bastante corta pero espero que os haya gustado a todos ^^ y a pesar de eso, os haya dejado un buen sabor de boca.**

**La primera vez que imaginé esta historia yo era aún muy pequeña, y el desarrollo de los hechos era mucho más inocente (jejeje), seguramente tenía la idea de que Kagome siempre amaría a Inuyasha y Koga tendría que aceptarlo. Pero cuando al fin me animé a escribir este oneshot (muchos años después), no pude evitar hacer algunos cambios. Finalmente me decidí a dejar que Koga conservara sus esperanzas, jajaja. Y más allá de eso, realmente quería que Kagome valorará los sentimientos del lobo y aunque fuera por una noche, los correspondiera. Lo que pasaría a partir de aquí… es un misterio.**

**En fin, hasta aquí mi pequeño tributo a Koga, líder de los demonios lobo del Oeste. Espero que os haya gustado. Esta es, a día de hoy, la única historia que he escrito sobre ****Inuyasha ****aunque es uno de mis animes favoritos. Y quería compartirla con otros fans de este anime ^^**

**Quiero dar las gracias a las personas maravillosas que me habéis dejado algunas review:**

**Elena79: **¡Gracias por tu review! Y por darle una oportunidad a Koga. Al final es un personaje que se hace querer, jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el final. Besotes ^^

**Nena Taisho:** Gracias a ti por tomarte un momento y escribirme. Tus palabras me animaron el día. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Serenity Usagi: **Jajaja, ¡gracias! Ahí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado. ¡Un abrazo!

**Maria Espinoza:** ¡Genial! Ya somos dos fans de esta hermosa pareja que por lo que he visto no tiene muchos fanfics (casi ninguno), espero que te haya gustado el desenlace y que lo hayas disfrutado. ¡Gracias por escribir! ¡Te mando un besazo!

**Gracias a todos, las palabras de los que leen son lo que más anima y motiva a seguir escribiendo a personas como yo.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**=)**


End file.
